Matters of Heaven and Hell
by Dracolover101
Summary: I'm working on a hopefully good plot line, involving Draco as a lusty, bad boy (as always) who works to save Hermione's life. Expect lots of steamy chapters with Draco later!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these people, blah blah blah...

Hermione Granger walked briskly to the Great Hall for dinner, she was in a unnaturally good mood, smiling at everyone she walked by, stopping to chat with fellow Gryffindors, and enjoying the view when she walked by the windows. She sat down inbetween Ron and Harry who were already eating greedily, they grunted their hellos at her, and she laughed, it was so typical of those boys to stuff so much food into their mouths that they couldn't even talk.

"Good to see you too, boys." She rolled her eyes, and started to eat her grilled chicken sandwich. She bit into it, moaning with the delicious juices that flowed into her mouth from the chicken. The food at Hogwarts is simply the best.

"Sorry we don't savor our food like you," Ron said rolling his eyes, and mimicking Hermione, threw his head back and exaggerated a moan, causing Harry to laugh so hard he choked on his food.

"Shut up!" Hermione playfully smacked Ron on the arm. "I'm sorry if I enjoy my food, even if I enjoy it a little too much."

"No, please continue with the moaning and the groaning, it gives me much pleasure to see you in this state," Harry looked at Hermione in the eyes, trying to keep a serious face, and then winked, "it gets me hot."

"You boys are terrible!" Hermione laughed, "but okay, I'll be, uh, quieter." The two boys laughed at this, and went back to stuffing food down their throats. Hermione smiled, and went to take another bite of her sandwich when she felt eyes on her from somewhere else in the room. She scanned the Hall for the eyes that were on her, then she locked on with them... the two cold eyes of Draco Malfoy. She wanted to look away, but realized she didn't have the ability to. He lifted his arms and sat them on the table, resting his head on them, their eye contact never wavering. Pansy tapped him on the shoulder, and Draco grimaced, and then, before turning away from Hermione, he winked. Just a simple wink, Hermione continued staring at Draco, even after he was roped into a conversation with Pansy where she was continuously touching him and giggling, Draco pinched the bridge of his nose as if he was suddenly struck by a headache. Hermione realized she had stopped breathing, and took a deep shuddering breath. That was the oddest thing she had ever experianced. She attempted to think up reasons for his unusual behavior, but came up short of an explanation.

She went through the rest of her dinner in a bit of a daze, any time Ron or Harry said something to her, which thankfully it wasn't too often, they were discussing guy things, broomsticks and such, and barely noticed her. It was frustrating to her, knowing that Draco simply winking at her had set her into a state of confusion. She should just brush it off and ignore it, but she couldn't ignore the warmth that had spread thoughout her after that wink.

After dinner, the normal walk back to the Gryffindor common room was interupted by another Malfoy encounter, this one completely different from the last. She was walking slowly behind Ron and Harry, and Draco was walking with Crabbe and Goyle. Goyle, stupidly, ran directly into Ron, and pretended that it was an accident. Ron exploded into various different cuss words that turned Hermione's face red, and Harry and Crabbe were up in each other's faces.

She ran up inbetween the four boys, "Would you boys quit it for Christ's sakes!"

"Perhaps this stupid oaf should have watched where it was going!" Ron pulled himself up to his full height, which would have been impressive at his 6'2" but the fact he had only half the muscle size of either Crabbe or Goyle still made him way undermatched for either one of the two brutes.

"Come on!" Hermione grabbed at Ron's robes and pulled him along behind her, then pushed him off towards the common's rooms, then did the same to Harry, who was still in a staring competition with Crabbe.

"Granger." Hermione heard from right behind her. Malfoy's voice. Though he said her name quietly, it felt as if it were echoing off the walls. It was odd, how just her name, even just her last name, said by his deep, rumbling voice, that could command a large number of people, or bring almost any girl to her knees with want, could make her feel so strong. So powerful. The name rolling off his lips, for her alone to hear, made her feel superior to all other girls.

She turned with a raised brow, trying to maintain a cool, indifferent appearance, "Yes?"

He took a step, so that he was right by her ear, and whispered, "It has only begun- You'll be looking for me where ever you go now. Always wondering where I'm at, what I'm doing- You are going to want me."

Hermione's eyes grew huge, her mouth hung wide. Never in a million years had she expected something so odd out of Malfoy's mouth. He continued to look at her, a half smile on his face, his eyes practically twinkling at the satisfaction of her shock.

Finally she regained composure, and she replied, "I will only wonder where you're at when I am thinking of ferrets, and yes, oh yes, I want you. I want you so badly it hurts, I want to kiss you using the lips of a demonator." Now she wore a half smile of her own, and was breathing fairly hard.

Draco, instead of appearing angry, only smiled, a rare occurance. "Goodnight, Mudblood." He turned and walked towards the dungeons, snapping his fingers, signaling Crabbe and Goyle to follow.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, "What are you doing? Come on!" She watched Malfoy until he turned the cornor, he looked back once more and their eyes locked... the look that he gave her wasn't one of hatred, but the feeling hiding under his steel, silver eyes, was masked, and then he was gone. "Hermione, what the Hell are you doing?" Ron impatiently hollered at her.

"I'm coming Ron." Hermione said in a clearly annoyed voice. She was thinking, and didn't need Ron interupting her thoughts.

Laying in bed that night, thoughts continued to to circle about her head. It was if she had been poisioned by Malfoy. She loathed Malfoy, there was no doubt about that, but the image of his platinum blond hair falling softly in his eyes wouldn't leave her mind. She allowed herself the luxury of thinking about Malfoy's body. There was no doubt that Malfoy was in unbelievably good shape under his robes. When his arms weren't covered by the annoying school robes, it was clearly visible that they were defined to the point of almost being stones. His face made him appear absolutely delicious, he had a strong, square jawline, that even prude Hermione dreamed to run her tongue along. His lips looked soft and extremely kissable, and of course there was the aura of self confidence that exuded from him that drawed people in. The rumors of course flew around the school about his superior sexual abilities, apparently he was gifted with his tongue, he know how to make any girl melt.

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Hermione said to herself.

"Mmhmm..." Lavender mumbled from the bed beside her, "Now go to sleep..." then she yawned, rolled over, and was back asleep herself.

Hermione smiled to herself, Lavender was a very strange girl. She mentally smacked herself, and told herself to stop thinking about Malfoy. He was trying to play tricks on herself, and she simply couldn't allow him to succeed...

Potions class the next morning was miserable. It must have been a particularly bad morning for Professor Snape, for he was being even nastier to the Gryiffindors, and almost mean to the Slytherins.

"Today, class, you will be working in pairs. I will be matching you up, so with the person I believe will make you work the hardest. As this will be on the N.E.W.T.S. I highly recommend that you work particularly hard." He sneered at Harry, "Potter, you will be working with Miss Parkinson. Miss Parkinson, remove that ridiculous look from your face." Pansy rolled her eyes, it was made a joke that Pansy had a secret crush on Harry by the Gryffindors, this wasn't suspected to be true until Pansy had blushed so profusively when confronted with this rumor in the crowded Great Hall.

Snape moved on to Hermione, who was sitting next to Harry. Ron didn't have the scores to take potions any longer. "Miss Granger, who to put you with? Ah! Mr. Malfoy." The cornors of his lips turned upwards, as if he were attempting to smile. He failed horribly.

Hermione turned to look at Malfoy, whose face was locked in a sneer. _Odd... He's acting like typical Malfoy again... _Snape continued listing off pairs. No one was happy when he was done. This assignment is to create a potion using the ingredients listed on the board, he tapped his wand on the black board and a list appeared, and you will create a potion that...

It took twenty minutes for Malfoy to talk to Hermione, and it wasn't anything that would prove he had indeed acted way out of charactor the night before.

"Mix in the glissant after the baby's breath. Good Lord, Granger, I thought you had intelligence."

"Obviously you were mistaken," she rolled her eyes, fixing her near mistake.

He got in closer to her, "So, have you been thinking about me?" He smiled. It was obvious he had no doubt that she had been thinking about him, thinking too much about him actually.

"Why do you continue to persist with these unusual comments?" She kept her eyes down on her work.

"Would you believe that it's because I think you're amazingly attractive, and I am finding myself wanting you?" He said this, his warm breath tickling her ears and neck.

"No..." She studdered a bit and replied in a hoarse, quiet voice, and turned and looked him in the eyes. For all of a sudden, her body did want him, and she couldn't control it.

"Well... I'm sorry you feel that way..." He looked back down at their potion that was brewing, it had turned a vibrant, blood red.

"Well?" Hermione persisted.

He looked at her from across the cauldron, the bloody red color reflected in his eyes, "You'll just have to wait and see..."

**Author's note: **Well, I attempted to make that long, I don't know if I succeeded or not... Please review, I'll take any kind of reviews, I'll understand if they're not all nice, lol...


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, please enjoy!**

The next week was uneventful, Hermione caught Malfoy watching her on a regular basis.She tried to ignore his looks, his words kept ringing through her head...  
"You'll just have to wait and see..." Wait for what? is what Hermione wanted to know. She thought up all sorts of causes for his parculiar behavior, each reason being more unlikely than the one before it. The one Hermione liked to daydream about was just like he said. He found her attractive and that he did indeed want her. She liked to fantasize about him walking by her in the halls and then just grabbing her and kissing her up against a wall. Hermione was no fool however, and knew his reasoning had to be something like a joke.

The bell rang and she snapped out of her trance. She flung her bag over her shoulder and proceded to follow Ron and Harry out of proffesor Flitwick's class, and to lunch.

Lunch went by quickly, Hermione hardly even paid attention to what she was eating. After she was done she allowed her eyes to wander towards Malfoy. He grinned once her eyes were on him, and she blushed. She knew that he had been waiting for her to look for him- had expected it even. She was turning a bright red shade, but she made herself keep her eyes on him. He directed hie syes to the door and then returned his gaze back to her, then stood up. She got the hint, and had a quick inner battle with herself, and decided to follow him. Maybe this would revel something.

She patted Harry on the back, "I'm going outside for a bit, I'm starting to get a headache."

He smiled at her, "Alright, see you in class then."

"Okay." she smiled back at him. She loved Harry as a brother, and at odd moments she felt this more than usual.

She all but ran from the Great Hall, and when she first got out of there, she couldn't find Malfoy. Then she spotted him leaning casually against the doors to outside.

"Coming Granger?"

"Yeah, yeah" She said, _You cocky little bastard._ She walked towards the door and for a brief moment she thought he was going to hold the door for her, but this thought was crushed when he walked out to the grounds without so much as a backwards glance. _Figures. _

"Let's go, come on, move it... I don't want anyone to see." he said without turning his head back to her. They walked for quite a ways, until they were near the Forbidden Forest, then he quickly pulled her inside the trees, far enough were they couldn't easily be seen.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" She said in an apprehensive voice.

"I'm going to make this quick Granger. No one is to know about this meeting whatsoever, do you understand me?" His eyes darted from the the school and her eyes.

"Explain to me the meaning of this first." She looked at him, with a curious stare.

"Listen, you are in danger, and if anyone finds out about our little meeting, then the both of us will be in danger. Now, will you keep this secret, or will I have to let you fend for yourself, and see if you can get yourself out of this or not?" He looked deep into her eyes on this, and she could tell he was being sincere.

"Yes, I understand, now please, tell me what this is all about."

"Voldemort, yes I said his name, is after you, and he has given me the job of getting you." He watched her waiting for her reaction.

"You- You work for Voldemort, do you?" She knew he did, she had assumed he had since they were 11, but to have him outright admit it was a bit of a shock to her.

"You know what Snape does, don't you?"

"Well, yes... I believe so..." Hermione was apprehensive about saying he was a spy, just in case it jeopardized him.

"I'm the same as he is. In my fourth year, Dumbledore brought me into Snape's office and discussed my situation, with my family obviously being involved with Voldemort. When I came around, I told them I would be interested in being a spy. Snape has been mentoring me since." Hermione was having difficulties realizing what he was saying.

"You're actually a spy?" Was the only thing she could think of to reply. Then an even odder thought occured to her, though she didn't voice this one. Spies are really hot... Then she mentally smacked herself for thinking this, and got back to the situation at hand.

"Yes, I am. Voldemort's latest plan for me has been for me to get an inside link with one of Potter's friends. He believes that either Weasley, or you would be weaker than Potter himself, and more likely to give up information. I am supposed to put the Imperius charm on you, and force you to lead Potter out of the castle grounds, and then take the two of you to him." His eyes never wavered from her, waiting to see how she responed.

"Hmm... well..." was all she could say, and surprisingly Malfoy found this rather funny.

"I don't know if this is a good reaction or not. I was afraid you would freak out and start crying. Not simply say, well..." He wore a smirk, and looked at her disbelievingly.

"I could freak out and cry, but I'm waiting to see if you have a solution for me, where I won't have to worry about this."

"Actually I do, but it's not full proof yet. There are a lot of things that could go wrong. People are going to wonder about you. You are going to have to pretend as if you are under the Imperius charm, and do whatever I tell you to do. We're going to have to appear to becoming close. This will raise questions with all of your friends. Unfortuantely, all my _friends _will believe I have put you under the charm, because all of them are Death Eaters themselves, or their parents are."

"Will I be able to warn Harry about this?"

"No, not yet. The both of us know that Harry doesn't think with his head, and will probably put the both of us at risk in attempts to save you. If he knows about this he will probably try to go after Voldemort himself. "

"I must admit, I see your point." Hermione nodded her head, thinking of Sirius's death. "Does Dumbledore know about this?"

"Actually, no." Malfoy looked uncomfortable. "Snape seems to think we must wait til the appropriate time to tell him."

"Oh," was all that Hermione could say in response.

"This isn't going to be easy is it?"

"Granger, I have to act as if I'm befriending you. Of course it's not going to be easy."

"What a jackass."

"If the shoe fits" He shrugged.

"When have to start acting?" Hermione ignored him.

"Now." He said as he looked up to see that classes were starting up again, and they both were in Care of Magical Creatures class. He turned to head towards class, but Hermione stopped him by grabbing his shoulder and turning him around.

"First, I want to know why you've been watching me lately. Is it because of this?"

He looked up towards the sky, sighed, and looked back down in her eyes, then slowly, she felt his hand on her waist, and he was slowly massaging her back, and getting dangeriously close to her butt, his eyes never leaving hers. "I believe I already gave you the reason." He inched his face closer to hers, close enough to her lips to easily kiss her. With his other hand that wasn't already on her, he ran a finger over her jawline, "I want you, Granger. And I'm waiting until that moment that you want me badly enough to beg." He smiled, "That time is coming close isn't it?" He smiled and walked to join the classmates that were getting closer to Hagrid's hut.

Hermione touched her face, where his touch still lingered, tingling, she was afraid that that time had already come...

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry, I think that chapter is a bit poorly done... I'll try to update soon, it'll get much better, be patient! If there are many errors, I promise I'll fix them, but it's soo late right now, that I'm just going to post this and go to bed.


End file.
